


Of Sleepless Nights

by bambabam



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambabam/pseuds/bambabam
Summary: Thorin couldn't sleep. Bilbo's (always) there to help.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Of Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched both the hobbit and lotr trilogies and I couldn't just believe that everyone lived!!! Nobody died, and I was so happy that I wrote a fic :D  
> Right? Right???

It was a well-known fact that Thorin Oakenshield never gives up. Whether it may be from a simple quarrel turned to a bar fight, or angrily chasing after Dís, roaring colorful curses and creative expletives in both Khuzdul and Westron after being pranked twice in a day, or whether it be taking back his homeland from a terrible dragon that burned and took everything away from Thorin and his kin.

Needless to say, his courage and determination (sometimes outright bordering on insanity) will almost always yield the results he wanted, whether they liked it or not.

Sometimes, though, his stubborness proved to be the worst of him, and essentially brought him his downfall.

Giving the Burglar glares, giving him snark, stubbornly refusing to accept the hobbit's place in the Company during the first months they've travelled together, badmouthing him even though the Burglar had carved the best interests of everyone in the company in his heart, except, of course, of the Burglar's himself, and of course, nearly throwing Bilbo off the ledge for doing what he thought was right.

Thorin still remembered the look on Bilbo's face as Thorin dangled him off the edge of the tower; still remembered how the hobbit shivered and the little _puffs of breath as his face paled, his once clever, deft hands now trembling as he grasped Thorin's unforgiving ones, hanging on for his life. Despair and fear crept onto those beautiful emerald eyes as **Bilbo's ashen lips uttered Thorin's name, hoping it might wake Thorin up from his sickness** —_

The nights and days would come and go, but the dreams never faded. The guilt would always weigh him down; the harsh whispers of unforgiveness and condemnation would forever ring and reverberate mockingly on his mind.

_But those days were all over_ , Thorin would say to himself repeatedly as if in a trance, whenever he would wake up from yet another of those recurring nightmares, out of breath and sweaty all over, heart thumping painfully against his chest. _Bilbo's alive, Fili and Kili are alive, Bilbo's here, Bilbo, Bilbo—_

" _Bilbo_ ," Thorin had choked out in countless nights, breathless as his eyes snapped awake, and Bilbo had always been there, embracing Thorin and enveloping him with the hobbit's warmth. Fingers had drawn soothing circles in his back, had combed through his hair and cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears; a pair of lips had whispered " _it's okay, I'm here, it's just a dream, Thorin, I love you"_ all across his skin, his ears and his head, had trailed faint kisses wherever they could reach.

Bilbo, who loved him so through his darkest and lowest; Bilbo, who loved him when he couldn't love himself. _His_ Bilbo. 

\------

This time, when Thorin awoke, he felt no pain in his chest, no shortness of breath— only the warmth of a body curled up against his chest; only a pair of legs tangled upon his own. 

"Ghivashel," Thorin mumbled between a flurry of kisses, lifting his head off the pillow and away from the soft hazel curls of the body snuggled against him to have a better look. " _Maralmizu_."

The hobbit didn't stir, nor made any noise indicating his still lost cognition. Thorin smiled to himself, chuckling and mumbling something about "hobbits and sleeping like logs" and moved the hand settled quite comfortably on the small of Bilbo's back to unceremoniously poke at Bilbo's nose. It didn't do much to wake the slumbering hobbit; instead he merely buried his face deeper on the dwarf's chest, mumbling incoherent nothings in his sleep with his eyebrows scrunched together, which when combined with a pout becomes an expression of unbridled frustration Thorin would playfully plant a kiss on, much to Bilbo's annoyance. Thorin felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards at the image of the pouting hobbit, and prodded at the spot where Bilbo's eyebrows were drawn together.

"Close your eyes and cease your poking, Thorin," was the snappish reply of one groggy and ruffled hobbit, unnecessarily and quite rudely awoken from his sleep. One of Bilbo's hands resting on Thorin's chest swatted at him lightly as Bilbo squirmed to release his legs from the prison Thorin made from his own, stretching them and curling his toes once Thorin obliged to free them from the entanglement. Bilbo yawned, and lifted one of his hands to y rub at his eyes, a habit Thorin found himself to be strangely endeared by. "You've already kept me up and awake late enough, you insufferable dwarf," said Bilbo, pointedly arching his neck sidewards to reveal fresh, purplish marks scattered on his fair skin.

Thorin's lips gave way to a crooked, devilish and truly wicked smirk, looking utterly and unapologetically smug. "I was quite sure no complaints were uttered by your lips a few hours ago in this very bed; the opposite, rather," He purred, ever the vain, as his arm wormed its way down further not-so-sneakily to Bilbo's lower back. "Would you like to help me remember, kurdel?" Bilbo, in turn, smacked the naughty arm away from verging further downwards and hopefully stopping any obscenity the haughty, annoyingly smug dwarf was planning to start. The hobbit shuffled some, grumbling something about the decency of dwarves (or the lack of it thereof) and peered upwards to meet Thorin's striking blue eyes glinting with mischief and mirth with a glare of his own.

Bilbo huffed when the dwarf merely laughed at his predicament. " _Dwarves_ ," he sighed, though his tone lacked venom. As much as he seemed to disapprove of Thorin's actions, Bilbo did nothing to stop said dwarf when Thorin shifted and tightened his embrace around the hobbit, this time positioning himself so he can place the bottom of his chin on the top of Bilbo's head. "I'd rather you remember that unlike you, I actually have a job to do tomorrow that I actually am looking forward to." Bilbo paused. "Or is it later now?"

The dwarf nearly groaned audibly at the mention of the mountains and mountains of paperwork sitting smugly on his desk, along with the boresome Court proceedings and meetings that had had him almost wishing he'd been incinerated by Smaug the Terrible's flames rather than to face yet another one of the quarreling of the petty dwarrows in his Council. "Don't remind me of those fools," the dwarf griped, cringing slightly. He ignored the chuckle that thrummed through the hobbit's body and instead shut his eyes closed, shaking his head as though the action might remove the memories from his head. Thorin pulled the small hobbit even closer to himself, relishing in the warmth Bilbo seemed keen on spreading all over his chest. Bilbo didn't seem to mind as much, rather doing the opposite actually as he hummed softly in approval, wriggling and shimmying as much as he could to position himself more comfortably within the warmth of Thorin's embrace.

"Wouldn't have to," Bilbo, already sounding sleepy by being lulled by the familiar, comforting sound of Thorin's breathing, mumbled against Thorin's chest— but the underlying teasing tone said otherwise. "Look into the mirror and pretty much you'll see one of the fools you've been grumbling about."

Thorin snorted. "You say that as though I am one of those pig-headed dwarrows." He grumbled, even though in the deepest part of his mind he begrudgingly knew that he, Thorin II Oakenshield, himself was, in fact, was one of them— if not the most stubborn dwarf the dwarf-king himself has ever seen. 

Bilbo made a strangled sound of derision, and Thorin could almost imagine the incredulous look on Bilbo's face as he uttered his not-that-truthful words, and Thorin has to bite back a smile. The hobbit propped himself up with his elbows, pulling away from the warmth and protection of Thorin's arms. He ignored Thorin's subsequent grouching (quite masterfully, Thorin noted, amused) and merely levelled him a blank stare. Thorin playfully scoffed at this, half-heartedly swatting at Bilbo's deadpan face with one hand and the other snaking towards Bilbo's waist, a feeble attempt in coaxing Bilbo back to their comfortable position with the other arm.

" _Oi_ ," Thorin complained, seemingly affronted at Bilbo's implications, but made no effort in subduing the chuckles rumbling on his chest. He gave the grinning Bilbo a half-hearted unimpressed glower. Bilbo's beautiful hazel eyes, edges crinkling from laughter and twinkling with amusement and adoration met his as he did, and Thorin very nearly forgot how to breathe. 

(The most stubborn person, however, outranking even Thorin "I will slay a dragon with 13 men and not take help from willing Elves and refuse to acknowledge my feelings for the Master Burglar until he found out I courted him in secret", was Bilbo "I will lay my life down to Dwarves I haven't met before who ransacked my home, save every single one of them numerous times even when facing not-so-good remarks and glares and dared to draw his letter opener at Azog the Defiler's face himself twice, though trembling and afraid to protect the one dwarf he'd stupidly fallen for, who alsd has been antagonizing him from the start" Baggins, the King's Consort himself, and Thorin wouldn't trade the world for it.)

Bilbo must've seen the awe barely hidden within Thorin's adoring gaze, because his amused grin morphed into one of reverence, the one that Bilbo offered and gave freely to Thorin, and Thorin alone. "Go to sleep already, _amrâlimê_ ," he said softly, after he'd gone and cupped Thorin's face to plant a chaste kiss on his King's lips. He leaned back a little and sent Thorin his secret, soft, shy smile, and before any thought wormed it's way on Thorin's mind the dwarf had already twined his arms on his hobbit's waist, pulling his One for yet another searing kiss.

Bilbo had been and would always be there, and Thorin wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> still cant believe no one died at botfa :))))) erebor flourished with thorin at the helm ofc, fili and kili as the next heirs. bilbo became thorin's consort and both of them adopted frodo :))))) ring? what the hell is a one ring?
> 
>   
> hope you all enjoyed this lil fic of mine, some feels shook me up a storm this quarantine and however else to handle it by writing a shitty fic? aakdhldjlsjdlshldjdjdk kudos and comments are very very very accepted!!
> 
> All khuzdul are from the dwarror scholar!  
> Translations:  
> Ghivashel: treasure of treasures  
> Maralmizu: (formal) I love you (apparently it means that you really really love the person)  
> Kurdel: my heart  
> Amrâlimê: my love


End file.
